The Master' Craziness
by sanadayuina
Summary: sequel  maybe  of the butler craziness. Kali ini, Ciel yang mulai tidak waras! Pointless story, b-day gift for meh daughter *heart* sebasciel, sebasalois, claudchiel. humor gagal


_**a/n: hadiah ultah buat Shion-chan~ di mana cerita ini sama sekali nggak berinti *hearth***_

_**warning: SHOAI, A BIT OF BASHING, HINT OF SEBASCIEL, SEBASALOIS, CLAUDECIEL, OC, CRACK, OOC, POINTLESS STORY, HUMOR GAGAL DSJ!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ane kaga memiliki Kuroshitsuji, Tenma, Shion, maupun Luna. Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri! (PS: ... ane nggak bakal dijadiin dodol, kan, para senpai? T^T)**_

_**Ok~ to the (pointless) story!**_

_**The Master' Craziness**_

Ini adalah hari yang seperti biasa di kediaman Phantomhive.

Hari yang biasa-biasa saja! Tidak ada yang istimewa! SERIUS!

Kenapa wajah kalian nggak percaya gitu?\

SUDAH DIBILANG NGGAK ADA YANG ANEH KOK!

... Abaikan saja mansion yang nyaris hancur, para pelayan yang bengong menatap (bekas/mantan/dsj) mansion itu, ataupun para OC yang menangis terisak-isak sampai tidak bisa berdiri di tanah dan menimbulkan banjir bandang itu.

*cough*

... Oke, ane nyerah. Emang ada yang aneh di sini. (Enter emoticon) ==|||

Mau tahu? Oke, saya juga nggak tahu apa yang terjadi.

*menghindari tomat busuk* JANGAN LEMPAR-LEMPAR MAKANAN OI!

Ukh, jadi kotor, kan?

Nah, karena kita sama-sama nggak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, mari kita rewind dan tonton bersama apa yang terjadi lima belas menit yang lalu.

Untuk me-rewind, tolong klik tombol review. #plak

Bercanda, kok. Silahkan~ *nekan tombol rewind*

*rewind*\

*weeeer weeer* (bunyi kaset diputar ulang)

**DUAK!**

**BRUAH!**

"**GYAHAHAHAHA! MATI LU! MATI!"**

"**TUAAAAAN MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

**PLAAAAAAAAAAAAK**

*end of rewind*

...

...

...

Maaf? Itu apa sih, maksudnya?

"Kufufufu, Yuina-chan~ kau me-rewind terlalu cepat~"

Oh? Gitu ya? Emang ini kapan dimulainya?

"Sejak jam delapan pagi, kan? Kufufufu~"

Oh... makasih, Muku- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

"Oya?" Rukudo Mukuro (cowok yang keren, wajahnya mirip-mirip Sebastian itu lho *ngiler*) yang muncul entah darimana memasang tampang terluka menatap si author yang main pukul kepalanya yang mirip nanas. Hmph, salah sendiri, muncul tanpa surat undangan! Ini, kan, bukan fandomnya! "Nan desu ka?"

PERGI!

*insert Mukuro's cute pouting face here*

AKH! *mati*

"Oya oya, kalau keadaanku sebegitu tidak diinginkannya... aku akan pergi mengganggu Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuropun menghilang dalam balutan kabut.

TIDAK! MUKUMUKU! KENAPA KAU PERGI? *nangis* (padahal dia yang ngusir)

"Ma! Sadar!" teriak Shion, mengguncang-guncang bahu si author yang sedang menangisi kepergian Mukuro-sama yang sangat dicintainya.

Hiks, hiks, mari kita lanjut ke cerita...

REWIND DA!

*rewind*

*weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer weeeeeeeeeeeeer*

Lama amat rewind kali ini?

*insert creepy waiting song here*

... SIAPA YANG MILIH LAGU INI BUAT WAITING SONG, OI?

"Sebastian, kan?" kata Tenma tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Aku biarin dia milih lagu itu buat waiting song sama door bell."

... Ni anak udah mulai stress ya?

"Dia emang sudah stress dari dulu, kan?" gumam Luna sambil garuk-garuk bokong. (?) *ditendang Luna*

APA-APAAN SIH, SENPAI!

*waiting song: end*\

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Phanthomhive. Sebastian sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan wajah mesum untuk bersiap melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Tuan Mudanya yang tentu saja akan menimbulkan major nosebleed dari para pervert di sini... err, sorry. Jangan pasang wajah mesum gitu, dong. Ini hanya bercanda, kok... *dihajar fans yaoi yang sudah berharap*

S, sakit, Shion!

"Cep, cep, Ma... nah, ayo lanjutin..."

Uweeeeee...

"DODOL KOUHAI! Lanjutin nggak?"

Senpai jahat, ih...

Oke...

*cough*

Pagi yang cerah, Sebastian berjalan menyusuri lorong ke kamar Tuan Mudanya dengan senyum mesum, bersiap untuk lemon yang... err, maaf, hanya bohongan, kok.

OKE! OKE! Yang ini nggak! Serius!

Sebastian sedang berjalan ke kamar Tuan Muda-nya, bersiap untuk membangunkan si malas itu dan memulai hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Tentu saja, Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan keinginan si Iblis itu karena ketika Sebastian membuka pintu kamar, pemandangan yang menyambutnya adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

CIEL YANG SEDANG PAKAI BAJU PENGANTIN WANITA MODEL LOLITA!

*insert banjir darah dari hidung Sebastian*

HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Awas! Awas! Darahnya banyak banget! *ngelompat ke atas kursi*

"T, Tuan Muda?" gumam Sebastian yang terpuruk di lantai depan kamar sambil megangin hidungnya yang berdarah. "A, anda sedang apa?"

"Lho? Sebastian nggak tahu?" kata Ciel sambil terkikik seperti cewek SMP yang diajak kencan sama Sebastian. (Ane nggak ngomongin ente, Tenma, Shion.)

"T, tahu apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Claude~ KYAAAAAA~"

"..."

"Eh? Sebastian?"

"..."

"Sebastian?" *insert lambaikan tangan anggun Ciel di depan muka si butler sempurna yang sedang speechless itu*

"..." *ngiler*

"HI! Sebastian?" *slap*

"..." *bangs head to the wall*

"Oh, ya udah," kata Ciel ceria sambil melompat-lompat ke luar kamar menuju ke ruang depan.

"Hallo, Ciel, kau sudah bang- WHAT THE HELL?" teriakan Tenma dan Shion dari ruang depan membuat Luna dan si author, yang sedang debat tentang jengkol dan pete di ruang makan berlari ke ruang depan, hanya untuk mendapati dia orang fansgirl yang pingsan karena bahagia dan Ciel, yang masih memakai baju pengantin wanita, terkikik geli.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kata Luna tenang, berusaha mati-matian menahan mimisan yang mendesak ke luar dari lubang hidungnya, sementara si author (yang waktu itu nggak tahu apa yang terjadi) sudah melorot ke lantai dengan satu tangan memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah dan tangan yang lain mencengkram bingkai pintu.

"Maa, aku akan menikah, Miss Luna, Miss Yuina," kata Ciel dengan senyum manis.

"..."

*insert death silent*

...

"K, kenapa kami nggak diberitahu kau dan Sebastian akan menikah?" gumam si author dengan wajah sepucat kertas, entah kenapa punya perasaan kalau bukan Sebastian yang akan dinikahi si Tuan Muda ini.

"Lho?" Ciel terkikik lagi, siapa yang mau menikah dengan Sebastian, si butler goblok itu? Aku akan menikah dengan Claude, kok..."

"..."

"..."

"APA!" Luna dan author-sama berteriak bersamaan dengan wajah penuh amarah, membangunkan Tenma dan Shion yang pingsan di lantai.

Ehem, setelah diselidiki oleh Undertaker (jangan tanya), ternyata sepasang senpai dan kouhai ini penggemar sejati SebasCiel.

Sementara si author mojok di sudut ruangan sampai tumbuh jamur di sekujur tubuh, sekali lagi menangisi perginya pedophilia antara dua orang tokoh kesukaannya hanya untuk digantikan oleh Pedo lain (De-ja-vu?), Luna langsung berlari ke luar untuk membunuh Claude dan Alois (yang entah karena apa masuk dalam daftar "Harus Dibunuh" milik Luna yang panjangnya sudah nggak ketulungan itu).

Shion dan Tenma, begitu melihat Luna yang berlari ke luar mansion dengan tampang yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling menyatakan bahwa dia adalah calon pembunuh yang pasti akan Yard cari pertamakali begitu ada pembunuhan, langsung saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Sebastian, yang akhirnya kembali juga dari jalan-jalannya dari Mars atau entah planet apa yang sudah dilewatinya ketika dia dalam keadaan kaget, muncul sambil berlari ke dalam ruangan, air mata a la komik mengalir deras di matanya hingga dia tidak menyadari ada segumpal daging yang sedang mojok dan tersandung gumpalan daging itu.

"ADAW!" teriak Sebastian gaje, jatuh dengan muku lebih dulu menghantam lantai.

"ITAI!" si gumpalan daging, aka author, aka Sanada Yuina, langsung ikut berteriak gaje, megangin pinggangnya yang enggak sengaja ketendang Sebastian.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" lebai a la balerina okama, Shion berlari ke arah si author dengan wajah bercucuran air mata.

Banjir oi, banjir! Masa' semua-nya pada nangis?

Tenma, yang kelihatannya hanya satu-satunya orang yang masih agak waras di sini (sans Ciel yang masih terkikik genit seperti... seperti... yah, seperti itu, yang entah sejak kapan, memegang sebuket bunga lili putih di tangannya, melengkapi penampilannya sebagai pengantin wanita), hanya bisa memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Tutup oi, ntu mulut! Entar dimasukin lalat.

"CIEL HONEY!" teriakan lebai sang Romeo yang datang untuk menjemput Juliet-nya yang cantik memecahkan suasana aneh di ruang depan mansion.

"MY DARLING!" Ciel terpekik senang, membuat si author langsung muntah darah.

"Ma, sabar, ma, sabar..." bisik Shion yang sudah gemetaran juga itu.

Tenma langsung sibuk mengeluarkan lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya sementara Sebatian mendadak menghilang ke dimensi ke 5 begitu Claude masuk dan memeluk Tuan Muda-nya tersayang. "TUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Cep cep, Sebastian," kata Alois. "Nikah ma aku aja, yuk!"

'TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! KEMBALIKAN TUAAAAAAAAAAAN MUDAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sebastian, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Alois yang mendadak muncul dan memeluknya.

"Ciel, hun, ayo kita menikah dan pergi jauuuuuuuuuuuh jauuuuuuuuuh sekali," kata Claude mesra pada Ciel yang langsung tersipu seperti perawan muda dan terkikik geli lagi.

"Ah, Claude darling..."

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

"Sebastian, ayo !"

"SAYA HANYA MAU TUAN MUDA SAYA! KEMBALIKAN!"

"HIDUP SEBASCIEL!" Luna tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu dengan segala jenis perlengkapan perang. "BUNUH CLAUDE DAN ALOIS! SEBASCIEL 4EVA!"

*sweat drop*

Darimana si Luna ngumpulin sekompi fansgirl itu? Hi... mereka ampe punya leser yang bahkan di abad 21 ini aja belum tentu ada... apalagi di abad 19 itu... (ini abad 21 atau abad 20, sih? =x=?)

"Mau perang, ya, Nee-chan?" tanya Tenma sambil nyengir senang. "Ikutan, dong."

"Ngerti masalahnya nggak, ente?" kata di author, yang mendadak sudah pegang pistol otomatis sementara Shion sudah pegang bareta (atau apa itu...) yang muncul dari mana.

"Nggak," kata Tenma, masih aja nyengir. "Tapi kaya`nya asyik..."

"..."

"Y-yah! Yang penting..."

"TUAN MUDA ADALAH MILIKKU!" teriak Sebastian marah, menyerang Claude dan Ciel yang sedang Lovey-doveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, melemparkan Alois yang nempel ke Sebastian ke tembok terdekat, membuatnya tepar.

"Enak aje!" Claude berkata, menggendong Ciel. "Honey milikku tau!"

"Ah, darling~"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"... Lebih baik kita mundur aja, deh," gumam si author sambil gemetar ketakutan, lari terbirit-birit ke luar diikuti oleh tiga temannya yang juga ketakutan itu. Sementara itu, kompeni... err, salah, pasukan fansgilr yang sudah dikumpulkan Luna berteriak sambil bergerak untuk menghancurkan Clau—eh, mereka malah menjarah mansion.

DUAK!

BRUAH!

"GYAHAHAHAHA! MATI LU! MATI!"

"TUAAAAAN MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAK

... Dan karena itulah, mansion hancur dan para fansgirl menangis sedih sampai menimbulkan banjir bandang.

The end?

"Ini cerita ancur-ancuran banget, ya?" kata Luna. "Sama sekali nggak ada plot atau inti cerita."

"Emang," kata si author yang masih sibuk baca fanfiction.

"... Author nggak jelas, lu," kata Shion.

"Emang," kata si author lagi.

"B, baiklah! Inilah akhir dari cerita kita ini! Ahahaha, cerita di atas hanyalah fiktif belaka, di mana tidak ada fansgirl yang terluka dan mansion yang dijarah..."

"Harga diri kami terluka tahu!" kata Yuina dan Luna bersamaan. "SEBASCIEL!" *nangis*

"Err, hadiah terakhir... untuk penggemar SebasCiel... silahkan..."

**OMAKE**

Akhirnya, setelah perang memperebutkan sang Juliet yang bukan cewek itu, pemenanganya adalah... ... adalah Sebastian, tentunya! Dan akhirnya, setelah ciuman yang panjang dan lama yang terbawa sampai ke mana-mana (jangan tanya detail, author lagi puasa!) akhirnya mereka pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya!

**THE END!**

_A/N: POINTLESS! Ini cerita nggak ada intinya! Bye bye! Jangan flame ya!_

_REVIEW DI SINI!_

_V_

_V_

_V_


End file.
